


Daisies

by Speikobrarote



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speikobrarote/pseuds/Speikobrarote
Summary: A playdate not going to the liking of Quackerjack with a happy ending!This is just a silly one shot, with a slightly stressed out duck, a rat and a hill of daisies.
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Kudos: 32





	Daisies

It was a beautiful day in the middle of July, when Megavolt decided to fiddle around with this new thing called 'solar panel'. According to his papers, the black plates were supposed to suck up the sunlight and convert it into energy. The thought of a free charge all day long made him jog up the grassy hill as fast as he could, while his company took his time. Quackerjack clearly didn't share the same enthusiasm as the electrically blessed supervillain.

„Are we there yet?!“ the colorful dressed duck complained and acted as if they had been on their feet for hours, even tho Megavolt simply drove them here.

„The closer we are to the sun the better! I'm gonna spread these pretties out and collect as much energy as I can and store it in here.“ he said as he gave the slightly bigger than usuall battery on his back a small pat. „I wonder how many hours it will take, till this baby is fully charged up.“

„That sounds like the most boring activity I could think of for a day like this! I thought we could have some FUN! Like, rent a paddleboat or the least we could do is have a picknick!“ Quackerjack crossed his arms and reduced his walking speed even more.

„You didn't have to tag along you know? I didn't force you to join me.“ the rodent replied and immediately received a big pout, mixed with a slightly hurt gaze from the duck.  
„C'mon! Just think about the possibilities for all of your toys! You benefit from this as much as I do.“ he said, merely trying to fix his previous statement but Quackerjack turned away from him and pulled out Mr. Bananabrain: "Mr. AllWorkNoFun doesnt't deserve a good sandwich anyway." 

Way to eager to get to work, Megavolt continued his way up the hill. He was already busy setting up everything, when his friend finally joined him. Too focused on plugin everything in, he didn't even took notice of the other closing in the space between them. Finished with the preparations, he took a second, to enjoy the warm sunlight on his skin and almost jumped out of the same, as suddenly a grinning plush banana was held straight into his face.

„Don't stare directly into the sun, Hon!“ the high voice of Mr. Bananabrain spoke up and was quickly followed by the jesters own. „We don't want you to hurt your eyes, Sparky.“

„Like they could get any worse anyway.“ he remarked, giving the duck a quick glance. „And don't call me Sparky!“ he added and turned to look at the chargemeter of the battery, he had placed down on the ground. His attention already back on his work, he left the pouting duck to himself.

After a while of having exactly nothing to do, Quackerjack ended up doing some flick flacks, handstands and rolls around the others working space, which only earned him some annoyed remarks from his ratty companion. Slightly frustrated, he flopped to the ground and just sat there, staring disgruntled at the others back. What a waste of a promising day.

Watching the rat work, got boring quickly. So the jester looked for something more entertaining to do. Quickly he noticed a bunch of little white flowers growing all around him and with a wide grin, he got himself to work. After collecting quite alot of daisies, he ended up with a nice flowercrown.

Gleefully, he jumped up and over to his still busy partner in crime and placed the crown of daisies on top of the rodents helmet. „I hearby promote you, King of the Sun!“

Confused by the sudden flowery decoration, Megavolt turned his attention towards his friend. „Urgh I'm not sure if that title suits me. Being a King could be fun tho.“ he muttered rather to himself and picked a petal from one of the daisies, only to blow it away a second later.

„Oh silly Megsie! It sure suits you but if you want, I could call you my queen instead!“ the duck replied with a snicker and watched, as his partners brain started to work.

A small spark of electricity jumped from the rodents whiskers and up his helmet, only to immediately set the flower crown on fire. A second later, the daisies were nothing but a small pile of ash on Megavolts shoulders. The slightly reddish color on his cheeks wasn't present for long, as he noticed the sad look the duck gave him.

„Sorry... I didn't mean to fry that on purpose.“ he said and brushed the remaining dust from his shoulders.  
„You know, if you would let me work in peace for more than five minutes, we could be home before dawn!“ Megs said and tried to relax again, as he turned away and resumed his actions.

Feeling even less wanted now than before, Quackerjack felt the urge to just leave and go home by himself but all he did was stand there and watch, as his friend observed the power levels and the heat coming from the black panels. At times like these, he really wished, the rodent would be as interested in their playtime, as he was in those machines.

Gladly the feeling didn't last long and the duck found himself grinning again, as he got a new idea for a game he could play, while Megavolt was busy doing his own stuff. Soon he had gathered another bunch of daisies, sat down again and started to pick petal by petal off from the flowers.

Some more time past and to the satisfaction of the electrically charged rodent, he didn't get interrupted anymore. After the chargelevel was close to be at maximum power, he looked around to find his friend crawling on all fours on the grass. Quackerjack obviously seemed to search for something as if he had lost his most precious possession. As Megs got closer, he could hear the other talking to himself. Slightly concerned for his friend, he squatted down next to him and tried to look for whatever it was the other was looking for.

„So..what exactly are we looking for?“ he asked and finally got the ducks attention.

„Daisies of course! I can't find anymore! Outrageous! I won't lose this game!“ The jester almost yelled at him and seemed honestly upset about the lack of little white flowers. He had picked up every single one of them and there were none left to be picked.

„So that's what all the fuzz is about?! Some dumb flowers?“ Megs turned his head and took in their surroundings. He couldn't spot one single daisy but instead, he could make out quite a bunch of little white petals all scattered around on the grass.

„You don't understand Megs! I can't lose this game! I never lost this game and I can't... I **WON'T** lose it this time either!“ Quackerjacks distress seemed to grow with each second, as if his life and future depended on this silly game he was talking about.

„What game exactly? Kill all the daisies or something? I think, Bushroot could grow you some.“

It took the feathery fool a few seconds and a few bites on his bottom beak till he spoke up again.  
„Not kill the daisies silly! I played... 'He loves me, He loves me not' and I... I ended up with 'He loves me not'.“ he replied rather quietly as if he couldn't believe he would lose a simple game like that to the randomness of some daisies.

The next thing the upset duck felt, was some weight on his head. Megs hand rested on it and gave the jester cap a few gentle finally understanding rubs.

„Of course he loves you Quackie! Don't let some ignorant flowers tell you otherwise! I'll fry them all, if they say something awful to you!“ Megs said and granted the other a bright smile as if he just promised to go on a daisy genocide for Quackerjacks wellbeing.  
He only realised, what he had just said, when the other stared at him in disbelief for a split second, only to quickly return the smile but even brighter and bigger than the other maniac.

„Did you just say you...“

„I NEED TO FINISH MY WORK!“ Megs jumped back up and started to walk away as fast as he could.

„Oh don't be like that. Say it again!“ The jester was up on his feet at similar speed and swiftly followed the fleeing criminal, never ceasing the bright grin on his face.

„No“

„Please!“

„NO!“

„But Megsiiiie! Why not!?“

„I don't even know what I just said and my panels are overheating.“ Megs was about to unplug some of the panels as his ears perked up to the quiet sound of sniffs behind him. That was unfair.

„Oh geez no. Don't do that. You know I can't handle it when you do that.“ the rodent begged, knowing it was kinda pointless and as he turned around, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little, as he stared at the sniffling villain before him, who had managed to squeeze out a single tear in his left eye.

„OH FINE! I love you! I love you more than it is healthy and advisable for someone to love anything! I would blow up the moon for you. That's how much I love that smile of yours! Are you happy now!?“ The words bursted out of Megs and just when he was about to continue and sputter more, he was greeted with the whole weight of his friend and they both ended up on the ground.

Grunting in pain, the urge to complain rose inside of him but vanished instantly, as the next thing he felt was a small peck on his cheek, which send a warm fuzzy feeling through his whole system.

„Very happy.“ was the rather late reply.

As the weird couple sat in the grass, the battery in the back finally overcharged and burst out into flames, causing the two to scream in panic and flee the scene. Back in their hideout they agreed, that the sun was simply too hot to handle and they decided to return to carpet static instead.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't write endings.


End file.
